The Forbidden Match
by TWI1IGHTMAST3R
Summary: When Chip and Dale contact Sora to tell him there is a new match at the Coliseum, the keyblade master is excited. But little does he know that a powerful enemy is waiting to kill him there... One Shot.


**Hello everybody!**

**Ok, first off, I would like to apolgize for not getting this out earlier. I would have gotten this out yesterday but my laptop overheated and froze, so I had to give it a break. But at least it is out now!**

**Alright, so this one shot is kind of like a secret boss fight to any Kingdom Hearts game after KH2. It could be whatever you want really, even if you want to look at it as a secret boss fight to KH3, which has yet to be released. It will follow Sora and a final fantasy character just so you know however.**

**Remember, I own nothing except the plot.**

**So please, hold on to your gummi ships, keyblade gliders, and bahamuts and enjoy the ride...**

* * *

**A New Match is Available…**

** At the Olympus Coliseum…**

** The Forbidden Match…**

Sora ran into the battle grounds of the Olympus Coliseum, scanning the area for his waiting opponent. When he heard from Chip and Dale that there was a new match at the coliseum, he couldn't wait to go there and try the match out. Even though Sora found Phil's worrisome and warnings about the match, he decided to try it anyway.

As the young keyblade wielder looked around for the enemy he was supposed to be facing, he could have sworn he smelled smoke. Sora then looked down, shocked to see the ground was beginning to shake. Sora summoned his keyblade as he looked out to see the ground beginning to break in front of him with lava pouring out.

But Sora's eyes widened when he saw a figure dig itself out of the lava.

When Sora first saw the figure, the keyblade wielder noticed that the sky began to turn the pitches black and over the ground was a layer of smoke. Sora then looked back in front of him, seeing the figure jump out of the lava pit he created and made himself known. The figure had huge wings coming out from his back and had four arms, one holding the opponent's sword that looked like the very lava he came out of. He had a long tail and horns that where the color of blood and he wore a loincloth with a face on it. For a moment, Sora thought the enemy was going to take him straight to hell because he looked like the devil himself.

**(Chaos Last Battle – Dissidia: Final Fantasy) **Sora pointed his keyblade at the enemy. "Who are you?" The keyblader asked as the devil man pointed his own sword at him.

"My name is Chaos, the god of discord, and I am afraid I am going to have to kill you." Chaos said in a calm tone as Sora's eyes widened. He was about to say something else right after that but the god of discord came running right at him.

The first thing the god of discord did was charge at Sora, trying to make it look like he was going to hit the keyblader head on. But right when he was about to hit Sora, Chaos fired three red balls right towards Sora. Thankfully, the keyblader summoned a reflect shield that send the ball in another direction but the god of discord was not going to go down that easily. Sora then ran towards the god instead, keyblade raised, trying to land an attack on him. Right when Sora was about to hit him however, Chaos brought his sword up and countered the attack right before he brought his hands together that made fire shoot out of them. This attack hit Sora dead on and sent him flying backwards but he quickly did an aerial recovery and landed on his feet, wiping the fire that was on his clothes.

Sora then ran at the god again, once again trying to hit him with his keyblade. But when Sora was about halfway to the god, Chaos spun around and seemed to make fire sprout from his wings. In an act of instinct, Sora brought his keyblade out and fired blizzard at the fire, making it turn into water and giving the keyblader a clear path to the god. Sora's plan did work and he managed to get a combo on the god. "Hope does not exist!" Chaos exclaimed as he brought his sword down into the ground, creating a shock wave that sent Sora back again, but did not do any serious amount of damage.

When Sora got back up from the shock wave attack, he looked to see Chaos right there in front of him, his claws trying to slice through the keyblader. But Sora ducked just in time to avoid the attack, Chaos's claws only being inches away from slicing Sora's face. Sora then jumped back, preparing himself for the next attack when Chaos brought his hands forward and blasted a line of fire towards the keyblader. Sora moved out of the way swiftly, but did almost suffer burns on his arm. Since he did almost get burned, this caught Sora off balance, which was just what Chaos was hoping for.

The god then flew over quickly to Sora, wrapping his hands around the keybladers arms and chest as he flew into the air. Chaos was just about to drop Sora when the keyblade master quickly brought his keyblade to get the god's grip off of him. Sora then brought his keyblade and made contact with the god, getting a combo attack on him and finishing it off with a thunder attack. The god quickly dusted this off however, and only flew towards Sora as he flew, pointing his sword right at him. Sora brought his keyblade up to counter the god of discord's attack, even the attacks the god tried to perform after that. When Sora thought he was not going o be able to clock anymore of these aerial attacks, he thankfully landed back on the ground safely.

When Sora landed, he looked back up, seeing the god looking down on him since he was still in the air. Chaos then brought his hand out, and almost instantly, as if the area wasn't dark enough, it got darker. Chaos then lifted his hand, and Sora could smell the smoke even more now. The keyblader then jumped out of the way just in time, looking back over at the spot he once was standing and saw a huge fire eruption was in its place. Sora then looked back down, seeing the ground was glowing red in a number of places, including where Sora was standing now. Sora jumped out of the way before the fire erupted around him, and continued to avoid he erupting fire at perfect timings. But even a keyblade master could not avoid all of Chaos's attacks, and Sora found himself engulfed in an eruption of fire. "You cannot surpass me!" The god exclaimed after laughing at Sora becoming engulfed in flames.

When Sora finally made it out of the fire, he bent down on one knee, trying to take a breather before he could attack again; that fire attack did more damage to him then he thought. Sora did not have that long of a time to breath though because the do came charging towards him again, making sure there were no breaks on the battle field. Chaos was about to bring his keyblade down on Sora, but the keyblader brought it back up to block the attack just in time. Sora then forced himself to stand, pushing the god's sword back and making the god take a leap back. Sora knew that he had to continue to attack the god again, so he ran towards Chaos, trying to attack him with his keyblade one more time. But when Sora made it over to the god, he effortlessly knocked Sora's keyblade out of his hands and sent Sora back flying.

Sora did not have time to do an aerial recovery this time, so he hit the ground hard, slowly getting back up on his hands and knees. Sora then looked up to see the god of discord looking over at him, grinning. "I thought the keyblade's chosen one would have put up more of a fight!" Chaos said as he ran towards Sora again. Sora saw the attack coming tough and quickly summoned his keyblade, once again blocking Chaos's powerful blow. Sora then slowly got up from his knees, standing along with Chaos as the two powerful forces looked each other in the eyes. Chaos managed to push Sora back however before he began to levitate in the air once again, and Sora knew exactly what this meant. As soon as Chaos rose his hand, the eruptions of fire came from the ground again and since Sora was already so weak, he did not have time to avoid them.

As soon as the fire hit Sora and it vanished, the keyblader fell to the ground, landing on his back, out of air. Chaos only levitated back down on the battlefield with a snicker. "It is hard to believe that the keyblade, the world's most powerful weapon, would choose a weakling like you. Why wouldn't it choose someone more powerful like me, a god?" Chaos laughed, "I suppose it made a mistake."

Sora only watched Chaos out of the corner of his eye as the god came closer to him, waiting to perform the final bow on the keyblader. The only thing Sora could do was look up at the pitch black sky and wait for the blow to come to him.

_Don't give up!_

Sora turned his head at the sound of the woman's voice in his head. "Who are you?" Sora asked out loud, but saying it quiet enough so the god of discord would not hear him.

_I am someone who is going to aid you,_ the voice said; _I am going to help you bring harmony to this world by getting rid of him._

"And how are you going to do that?" Sora asked, thinking that he was going crazy upon hearing the voice in his head.

_This…_

Almost immediately after Sora heard the voice say that, the keyblader felt a surge of energy flowing through him, a lot like how he felt before he went into a drive form. Sora then found himself levitating before he let out a bright light that blinded the god of discord. The god covered his eyes until the light faded and he reopened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw.

Sora was levitating in the air, floating above the ground like he was standing. His clothes where not black anymore but he was in pure white clothing, even brighter than the white Sora was dressed in when he was in final form. He had two keyblades in his hands, the Kingdom Key and the Kingdom Key D. But what really shocked Chaos was that he wasn't wielding just two keyblades, but behind his back, floating through telekinesis, were two more keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion; Sora was wielding _four_ keyblades.

Chaos was shocked and confused by the boy's power, knowing that this was no drive form but something much more powerful. The god then realized who intervened in this fight. "Cosmos, I should have known you would help the keyblader defeat me…" Chaos said. Right as he said that, Sora floated toward Chaos, who could only ready his sword. Sora then brought the Kingdom Key D and regular Kingdom Key and tried to hit the god, but he brought his sword up to block it. Chaos and Sora were then meeting face to face once again, looking each other right in the eyes. Sora then made the two keyblades floating by his back come and also push down on Chaos's sword, which was even too much for the god to handle.

The god of discord then jumped back, trying to avoid the keyblader as much as possible, but Sora came right after him. This time, Sora brought his keyblades up just in time to hit the god, getting a very powerful combo on him. Chaos then jumped back in the air when this happened, trying to make the eruptions of fire again to weaken the keyblader again. But Sora was prepared and made the Oathkeeper form a reflect shield around him as he pointed the other three keyblades at the god. When the fire eruptions stopped, Sora brought the Oathkeeper pointing at Chaos just like the Oblivion, Kingdom Key, and Kingdom Key D were doing. The god could only look down at Sora in shock as Sora fired four beams of light at Chaos, making them go right through the god and ending the battle. **(End Chaos Last Battle)**

As soon as that last attack ended, Chaos fell to the ground hard, landing on one knee and beginning to breathe heavily. When Chaos looked back up however, he saw Sora, pointing his four keyblades at the god, who only snickered at this. "I was wrong to doubt you," the god started, "You are strong with the light on your side and I will say you won this battle. But remember, this is not the last time you shall see me, or have the goddess of harmony fighting on your side."

And with that, a puff of smoke surrounded Chaos and when that smoke vanished, the god was gone. As soon as he vanished, not only did the pitch black sky and smoke go, but the invincible form Sora was in also. When Sora landed back on the ground, he looked at himself, not knowing that he could possess that kind of power, and frankly not even knowing what it was. Sora then looked up at the now blue sky and said,

"Thank you, Cosmos, goddess of harmony," Sora said. He knew that even though that voice did not say it was actually her, from what Chaos said and from his own knowledge, Sora knew it had to be the goddess of harmony herself that helped him.

And then the keyblader left the arena, feeling even more tired out then when he fought Sephiroth, and returned home.

* * *

**And done! I sure hope you guys enjoyed this! I put a lot of work into it! So please R&R, vote on my poll if you can, and thanks for taking your time to read this!**


End file.
